Forgotten Memories, Remembered
by Be'Jammin
Summary: this is an AADL, i'm trying to take a crack at it. Majin Jenny read this please and tell me what you think, i would like your input throughout the story. And thats this summary.
1. Default Chapter

A/N well, it has been a long time since I wrote a Pokemon fic, but a struck of inspiration hit me in the head after I read Shattered Dreams and the Rocket Girl by Majin Jenny, and it just hit me. First chapter won't be so romancy as it is technical, because as I have not seen any of the movies besides the first one, so I will have to play it by ear, alright? Great!!!  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell is this!?!" Doc Marino said as he examined the brain scan. It was quite strange, there were complete areas of the brain totally detached from the mind, mostly memory. It was as if someone put a firewall around them like you would with a computer. Now, given that he worked for Team Rocket, he never in his life seen anything like this, in all of his years and he treated everything from cancer to mumps.  
  
"Cynthia, send in patient 09821, please? I think that they would like to see this." He said to his assistant. And when she came in, her black and white uniform practically shined when she walked.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped at him. Now Doc Marino, was and always has been immune to any insult any Rocket could throw at him or any cruel ways of talking to him, and he always had a comeback line.  
  
"Well, first I want you to stop taking you bitch pills, but I called you here to see your latest brain scan, it has some stuff you might want to see." Doc said with a smirk, as he got a folder out, and on it, it said in black letters AGENT 009 patient 09821. He took an x-ray of some sort from the folder and put it on the viewer and showed it to her.  
  
"Yeah it's an x-ray, what's so important about it?" Domino asked, she was not amused by this as it all seemed to be something set up to insult her, as she knew that Royal did this for his sick sense of humor.  
  
"Yes, it is. Not only that, it's yours and it has several different problems with it." Doc said. That got a frown from her, and he personally didn't like it.  
  
"Oh, are you trying to imply something, Royal?" Domino said in a intimidating tone. Doc just sighed, he always wondered how she knew his name, not even Giovanni knew his first name, maybe the rumors were true, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
"No, well yes. See theses areas? Someone has blocked them from your mind. These areas that are blocked happen to be memory." Doc said, he sighed again as he saw her face changed expression, from annoyed to concerned.  
  
"What? You mean someone has been messing with my mind?" she said, Royal took note to check the security tape he set up, he really wanted to make sure everyone heard that squeal that came out of her mouth. Butch, he would like to hear it, the psychotic bastard. But, he realized that was beside the point.  
  
"Yes, and not someone, but someones. It was done twice. The first one couldn't have been more than 10-12 years ago, the second 2 years ago. But what was really odd, is that the first one used chemicals to block the actual neurons. The second uses a more complicated crystalline structure to actual stop the electronic pulses to said parts of the brain. I say the first one was done artificially and the second one was done by a very powerful psychic." Doc said, quickly and concisely.  
  
"Chemicals? Crystalline structures? What is all this stuff about?" Domino said, almost hysterical. Doc sort of got some sort of sick pleasure from hearing her all frantic, she was one of the top agents in the organization and here she was, almost crying. But, he had some paternal instincts in him, unlike most of the members of Team Rocket.  
  
"I can reverse both blockers, the crystals can be sonically broken down and the chemicals can be diluted to the point where they will just leave the body like water. If you want them gone, that is." Royal said, strangely compassionately to the one member of Team Rocket who is best described in the words nasty, mean, rude, and not nice.  
  
"If I want it? Of course I want you to undo what was done, you moron. So do it NOW!!!" Domino shouted as she grabbed Royal by the lab coat. Doc tried to push her off and calm her down. Lucky for him she didn't have that rose of hers. And as he wriggled from her grasp he started to loose his breath.  
  
"Okay, I can get rid of them, but not now, I have to set up some equipment and get the solvent that I will use. It will take me an hour. So I want you back here at 15 till, got it?" Royal said to the shocked Rocket, with strict kindness. Domino just nodded and walked out. Royal then went to his Barcalounger that was in his office and opened a bottle of Jack. Now he may have told her an hour, but in reality he needed 20 minutes.  
  
An hour or so later, with Domino looking over his shoulder, Doc finished the preparations. He injected her with the solvent for the chemicals and he placed a head set on her and turned on his machines. Several minutes later, Domino came out, and she immediately started to cry.  
  
When the process was over, all sorts of memories started to flood back to her. Stuff that she never even knew happened. But, there was one that stood out. That kid from two years ago with the Pikachu. She felt affection for him, no that doesn't do justice for her feelings she was somehow in love with him, and she could see the pain in his eyes when she revealed who she really was to him. And then she started to cry, and it was normal tears of pain, nah, these were hot tears of anger and sorrow. And after she was done, which was quite some time later, she quickly left and headed to her room.  
  
Doc then looked at the security tape, as he turned it in his hands. For the past 2 hours he had been wondering what to do with it. Making up his mind, he slammed it against his desk, and he got up and took a closer look at the brain scan.  
  
"Holy Mother of God!!!" he said as he noticed that if one connected the crystal structures, there was writing that said 'Good evening Mr. Royal Marino.' All he could do was sit down and finish his bottle of whiskey.  
  
Okay, here is the first chapter, I hope you like it. And while I was writing this I now know that I really need to see Mewtwo Returns and that ash and Domino really do belong together. So don't complain about anything that is OOC of any character, okay. But any way, I hope that I will be able to finish this. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N I noticed that in the last chapter, I forgot a disclaimer, so I am sorry. I would also like to point out that the entire story is going to be slightly AU, more importantly with Domino's Pokemon, as I don't know what she has or if she has any, so I gonna a make them up if that is okay. And as I haven't seen the movie I would have to guess what she is going to wear. And I should be able to do this as this is my fic.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon  
  
Domino needed to find Ash, she needed to tell him that she loved him. She didn't know why of course, maybe in time she would, but at the moment she had to. But, she remembered that she couldn't just leave, no, she was to important to Giovanni, he would track her down, and she needed protection, but she got a very bad feeling from her rose when she reached for it. She decided not to do so and changed into a pair of civilian clothes, a pair of jeans, a shirt, a jacket, and pack. She also kept her hat, it just seemed appropriate at the time. But, when she got back to Doc's office, her heart basically fell. There he was, passed out and snoring in that monstrosity that he called a chair. When she caught sight of the whiskey bottle loose in his grip, she really started to get upset. As she didn't like the idea of the only person who can help her at the moment is a drunkard. Everyone knew he had a drinking problem, it was just that no one really cared.  
  
Doc awoke with a snort, to see Domino in her civies standing near him.  
  
"Hi, I had a weird dream, and you were in it and crying. Funny, eh?" Doc said with a laugh. He stopped when he saw that she wasn't laughing.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Doc said as she shook her head. He let out a moan as she did so.  
  
"But that isn't why I am here, I need to leave for awhile and I need an excuse to do so. Is there anything you can do?" Domino asked. Doc thought for a minute then his face lit up with an idea.  
  
"Yeah, your suffering from chronic exhaustion, that means you have a paid vacation for 4 months, and Giovanni can't revoke it." Doc said cheerily as he signed a slip of paper. As Domino took it and began to leave, he stopped her.  
  
"Oh, wait before you go, take these with you. Pagoda and Chassie may be strange but there good fighters and you would need your own." Royal said as he handed Domino several Pokeballs. 'Good luck' he said mentally as she left his office and then the building.  
  
After several days of walking, Domino's curiosity finally got the better of her, she actually checked what types of Pokemon that she was given. So she unhooked them from her belt and tossed them to see what they were. She was in for quite a shock when she saw them. Chassie appeared to be an Abra, but around his neck was a necklace with what had to be a Stunt Stone on it, and he was wearing a pair of jams, which was different. Pagoda on the other hand was a Farfetch'd wearing a turban and had it's leek sword sheathed in a baldric. She was sure that her mouth almost unhinged.  
  
'Hiya!!! I'm Chassie!! What's your name?' Chassie asked her.  
  
"Uh Domino. How old are you?" She said to the childish Pokemon.  
  
'Six and a half. Why?' Chassie said in a way only a kid could.  
  
"Far fetch far. Fetched far ched." Pagoda said. Domino couldn't understand what he said but it seemed to like being here.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked Chassie.  
  
'I don't know. He speaks Arabic and I don't.' Chassie told her. After being told that, Domino decided to drop the subject and the three continued to travel, for it was a long road ahead of Domino and she had no time to loose.  
  
But, meanwhile back at the base, Royal had a meeting with someone.  
  
"I knew it. I knew it." Royal said as he met the someone.  
  
'What did you know?' it asked.  
  
"I knew it was you. Your that Pokemon that's caused the Boss's blood pressure to shoot through the roof." Royal said, in a semi-detective like tone.  
  
'How did you know?' Mewtwo said as he revealed himself. Royal just stood back and pointed to his head.  
  
"I have enough formaldehyde in my head to be able to resist your mind waves. You were sloppy on purpose, why?" Royal asked. He was very curious as why some one wanted him to find it.  
  
'I looked at her inner self and her mind. I saw her inert goodness and I noticed the prior brainwashing. I knew that if you found mine, you'd find there's' Mewtwo said. After a few more moments of the conversation, Mewtwo left, for he had his reasons to leave when he did.  
  
Okay, if it's confusing, sorry. Pagoda and Chassie are just comic relief in this drama of mine, but it's going to get better, I think, well I hope at least. So I hope you enjoy it up till now, so bye until next chapter. 


End file.
